my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Christoph Nord
Real Name: Christoph "Christopher" Nord *'Current Alias:' Maverick *'Aliases:' Agent Zero, David North *'Relatives:' **Andreas Nord (brother, deceased) **Ginetta Lucia Barsalini (wife, deceased) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Weapon X, Team X, X-Men, Cell Six; former bodyguard for Psi-Borg, agent of Arthur Barrington, CIA *'Base of Operations:' Queens, New York City, New York; formerly Neverland *'Identity:' Known to Authorities Identity *'Citizenship:' German *'Marital Status:' Widowed *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 230 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Black (formerly brown) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Unrevealed location in former East Germany Powers and Abilities Maverick currently possesses no superhuman abilities. Like most of Earth's mutant population, he lost his powers as a result of the aftermath of M-Day. Former Powers Kinetic Absorption: Maverick's primary mutant power was the ability to absorb the energy caused by kinetic impacts. While this power did have limits, Maverick could survive a ten story fall, discharge powerful blasts of energy, and be struck with superhuman force without suffering major injuries. *''Energy Control:'' After the Legacy Virus went into remission, Maverick's kinetic absorption power mutated to greater limits and the energy he absorbed had to be channeled into powerful blasts of concussive force or heat. He could also purposely channel the energy to increase the force of his physical blows. After absorbing his peak level of energy, Maverick's punches and kicks were ten times stronger than normal. It isn't known if Maverick could channel the energy for the purpose of lifting great amounts of weight. Regenerative Healing Factor: Upon joining the Weapon X Program, Maverick was artificially granted a slight healing factor by the program similar to the ones possessed by Wolverine and Sabretooth, though far inferior to theirs. As a result, he could fully heal from mild to moderate injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. This healing factor also made him highly resistant, if not immune, to most diseases and toxins. It also greatly suppressed Maverick's natural aging process, causing him to age much slower. However, after contracting the Legacy Virus, Maverick burned out his artificial healing factor, and his power to absorb the energy of kinetic impact was reduced considerably. Anti-Healing Factor Corrosive Blasts: After Maverick was forced to join the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, he underwent a procedure that altered his kinetic absorption ability. After absorbing the energy of kinetic impacts, Maverick could now channel the energy into blasts of corrosive energy due to an acidic enzyme that was secreted from the tips of his fingers. This enzyme was specifically designed by the Weapon X Program that, aside from its naturally acidic properties, could counteract an enemy's accelerated healing capabilities. The process of self-healing was actually reversed so that the more an opponent's body tried to heal injuries inflicted by the enzyme, the worse the injuries became. Maverick also retained his ability to channel the energy for the purpose of increasing the strength of his physical blows. Scent Suppression: Due to the procedures he underwent at the hands of the Weapon X Program, all discernible scent was removed from Maverick's body. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Kinetic Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Anti-Healing Factor Corrosive Blasts Category:Scent Suppression